Valentine's at Beacon
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-shot for St Valentine's Day: Or why Ruby adores Valentine's Day and her adventure to bring a smile to everyone's faces, and the rewards for her efforts. Silly, cute, plenty of ship teases. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Valentine's at Beacon**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

Ruby Rose adored Valentine's Day. There were many reasons why.

Seeing the smile on the face of the person you held the most dear as you handed him or her a box of chocolates or other such sweet goodness that you made all by yourself, the chance of you receiving chocolates made by someone, a smile on their face as they hand their sweets to you, the chance of either finding new love or a new friend in them.

Ruby Rose adored Valentine's Day and today, on this day, she woke up _early._ Like, _really_ early today. She had a job, a mission to do! And that was to give chocolate chip cookies made all by herself to every. Single. Huntress and Huntsman in training in Beacon Academy!

It had been taxing and she had almost passed out in the middle of the spacious kitchen of Beacon, she had so many ovens cooking so many cookies, but that was Ok. She knew her valiant efforts would be worth it. She just wanted to see smiles on everyone's faces, she wanted to give everyone, every single person in the school, a taste of her choco-chip cookies. She just wanted everyone to be happy and if there was any confirmed recipe for happiness, it was chocolate chip cookies!

So, Ruby Rose woke up incredibly early today, before the sun had even crested the horizon beyond their dorm room window.

She slithered out of bed without waking up any of her teammates…but before she stepped out the door, she could find it in herself to leave the room without a gentle, soft, fluttering kiss to her teammates and sister's foreheads as they lay in bed.

That done, with a soft giggle and a big smile on her face, the redhead left the room and headed for the kitchens to retrieve her prized gifts, which had been wrapped up and put in pink boxes the night prior. For the designated teams, the kitchen and cafeteria staff, for the teachers, for _everybody._ None would be left out.

"Ok…" Ruby readied a trolley packed to the brim with stacks upon stacks upon stacks of pink boxes full of her happiness-inducing choco-chip cookies. The girl slapped her cheeks to shake off any and all traces of sleep and readied herself. She would even use her Semblance if need be to deliver the gifts.

"Let's do this!" She gripped the handle of the trolley and took off.

 _Should anyone have looked out their door, they would have been a red and black blur of motion blast by them, with traces of pink left under the doors._

At breakfast in the spacious cafeteria, Ruby Rose's big heart soared. Every single person she laid eyes on, students, staff and teachers alike, had huge, happy smiles on their faces and Ruby saw those smiles up close and personal when person after person after person came up to her at the table she sat on with her team.

"Ruby, oh my God! Those cookies, oh wow~!"

"We ate'em all in like, one minute! Damn, those cookies were awesome, Ms Rose!"

"R-Ruby, thank you so much for the cookies! Th-They were absolutely delicious~!"

"Girl, Little Red, those cookies were a~mazin'!"

A barrage of compliments, one after another, everyone wondered how anyone got any breakfast in their tummies before it was time for class, they were all so incredibly busy thanking Ruby for the sweet gifts she passed under their doors.

Ruby wondered at one point or another if she'd burst out crying, she was so happy and proud to be the cause for the wonderful smiles she saw on everyone's faces. Her team just smiled, as well, letting Ruby have her moment.

Eventually, it was time for class, and things seemed to have simmered down from the earlier high. At the end of the school day, everyone left the last class, with Professor Goodwitch, and yet as Ruby was putting away her things…

"Ms Rose! May I have a word with you, please?" The bespectacled blonde called, waving at Ruby, urging her to approach her desk.

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch? What is it?" The petite redhead stood beside Glynda's desk, with the elegant, white-and-black clad teacher sitting on her chair, keeping eerily silent as she watched the rest of the students file out of the classroom.

"…Hm?" Ruby tilted her head in adorable confusion and turned to see the last student leave. After the door was shut, Ruby turned to Prof. Goodwitch and saw…"E-Eh?"

"Ms Rose…I strongly advise that you…get a means to transport…well…some "thank you" gifts I have no doubt you shall receive today. As for right now…" With a borderline sultry smile, Glynda reached two fingers into her cleavage and brought out…a chocolate bonbon, which immediately drew Ruby's silver gaze onto it. "…heh~" the blonde chuckled softly as she moved the bonbon between her index finger and thumb back and forth, side to side, most amused by Ruby's eyes following the sweet, delicious treat with her every movement.

Then, Ruby's silver eyes shot wide open when Glynda moved the bonbon straight in front of mouth, just a single inch from her lips.

"Open up, Ms Rose~" the blonde cooed and Ruby obediently opened up, making a perfect "o" with her mouth to let Glynda push the bonbon past her lips and onto her cute little tongue, the older woman's fingers lingering _just_ a second or two longer past Ruby's lips than any professor's fingers should.

"…" Ruby almost swooned at the sheer _taste_ of the chocolate bonbon, smiling happily at the utterly delicious, wonderfully sweet and slightly bitter taste of the outer shell and the filling. "Hmmmm…mmmhmm…" Ruby couldn't help but give out a sound or two, which only made Glynda lean back in her seat with a soft smile.

"Now, now, Ms Rose. The afternoon is still young. Go ahead. You're only getting started. Go on. You may leave now~" The blonde purred and then, Ruby gave a big smile and turned to leave, but a hand gently gripped her wrist.

"Yes, Prof-eh?" There was a soft, so soft, nigh inaudible "chu~" as Glynda's lips touched her pale cheek.

"Now~ you may go. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Ms Rose."

"…" Ruby blinked and her pale complexion became several shades of red deeper. She smiled all throughout. "Y-Yes! Of course! Thanks, Prof Goodwitch!"

Glynda grinned as she leaned back in her seat, elegantly crossing one leg over the other as Ruby skipped out of the classroom.

"…hmmm…perhaps I was…too sexy?"

 **~o~**

True to Glynda's instruction, Ruby went to the kitchens first to retrieve her cart, and first thing she noticed…there were at least a handful of neatly-packed and red-and-pink wrapped boxes of chocolates already resting on the trolley. The girl couldn't help but smile big, giggling softly. She took the trolley and decided to follow her gut and not go to her dorm room right away. Instead, she took a leisurely stroll around beacon.

In no time at all, the small handful of treats on her trolley became two handfuls, then at least ten, and quickly rising the more she roamed around Beacon, Ruby with her trolley quickly becoming stacked with treats from her fellow students and even her teachers. She was approached by countless people thanking her again for the cookies from earlier on in the day and she was personally handed boxes of tasty, sweet treats right after.

Velvet and Coco approached her in the hallway.

"Ruby, thanks again for the delicious~ cookies. Here, go on, BunBun! C'mon, she's our best gal~" The beret-wearing gunner smiled and winked, patting Ruby's behind along with Velvet's, her bunny tail twitching behind her as she hid her face under her bangs and her drooping bunny ears, she was so embarrassed as she handed Ruby a pink box of chocolates.

"H-Here, please, take this, Ruby. Thank you for everything! OhmyOumI'msoembarrassed!" And the bunny girl ran off with a face as scarlet as her last name, Coco giving a hearty laugh and a kiss on both of Ruby's cheeks. "Chu, chu~ The second one's on Velvet. Thanks again, love. Seeya~"

Ruby giggled and gently set down the box of sweets on her still-functional trolley. At one corner, Ruby was stopped by a stoic Team CRDN, and the leader, the former bully, Cardin Winchester stood before her, with his team standing just a foot behind their leader.

"C'mon, Cardin! Do it! Show'er!"

"Yeah, boss! Give'em to her! We believe in you!"

Ruby tilted her head adorably and Cardin gave his team a glare before bringing out a red box out of chocolates from his chest armor.

"…h-here. Just…thanks…" and next thing she knew, the box was in her hands and Cardin's lips were on her cheek, with some cheering from the rest of the boy's team.

"Heh…you're welcome. No-one gets left out~!" Ruby cheered and went on her merry way. Leaving a grinning Cardin behind.

When she passed by Team JNPR's room, she was urged to step inside and she received four boxes of chocolates. The biggest being Nora's, Ren's had a lovely, beautifully-crafted white-and-milk chocolate ying-yang design, while Jaune and Pyrrha's had a shield-like design of white chocolate and the same design as their swords with milk chocolate in the middle.

And along with "thank you"'s and "enjoy!"'s and "Nora overdid it" and "No I didn't~!", Ruby also received four kisses on the cheek, two at a time; Pyrrha and Jaune, Nora and Ren.

Blushing and smiling happily, merrily pulling along her trolley full of delicious treats that she would share with her team and eat with a big smile, Ruby passed by the room of the newcomers, the room of her new friend, Cinder.

The elegant, older girl leaned against her door frame and she stopped Ruby along her path via a warm index finger to her chin, a gentle, lingering caress to her jaw.

"Hello~ Little Red. I have something for you. Emerald, sweetie?" Cinder purred, almost making Ruby swoon where she stood. Emerald, the chocolate-skinned girl with piercing red eyes gave a subtle glare to Ruby, but she pouted as she handed her two boxes of chocolates.

"H-Here. Here you go, take these. I…I'm only handing them out…because C-Cinder told me to…" The girl deadpanned but a hot blush made her cheeks several shades of brown darker.

"Good girl, good girl~ But we're not done yet, Little Red. Emerald, if you please~?"

"…" Emerald grumbled but she cupped Ruby's chin to turn her head and land a quick kiss on her cheek, and she held Ruby in place for Cinder to close her smoldering eyes and brush hair behind her ear as she leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Ruby's now hotly-blushing cheek.

"There~ Don't go falling in love now, Ok? You're my~ Little Red. Don't forget." Cinder purred against Ruby's cheek.

Nodding almost frantically, Ruby took off, much to Cinder's amusement while Emerald just rolled her eyes.

After that, Ruby's trolley was so utterly stacked with chocolate boxes and gifts, she had to gingerly push it and kindly ask people to get out of the way, she simply could not maneuver the cart.

Fortunately, the girl made it to her dorm room and she gingerly stepped in backwards, pulling the trolley inside with her.

"Hey girls~! What's up, Team RWBY~!" She cheered and found only Blake and Weiss in the room.

"Yang said she'll be back later. But that only gives us the chance to…" Blake informed at first and then, she reached into her bed, under her pillow and procured a heart-shaped chocolate with a cartoony cat grin on it with pink frosting. "Here. It's made with a secret recipe that Mom passed down to me!" The black-haired cat Faunus cooed and as her hands touched Ruby's and handed her the chocolate, Blake cupped Ruby's chin and landed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"And before Yang puts any thoughts into your head, no, the recipe doesn't include catnip." Blake commented off-handedly with a little blush on her cheeks.

Then, the heiress of the team stepped up to Ruby and presented her with a snow-white chocolate heart with that read "RWBY" on it with dark chocolate frosting. Weiss kissed Ruby on the other cheek and gently pet her.

"This piece here was made with the purest ingredients, found only~ in Atlas. I had to pull lots of strings to get this made, so you better appreciate it!" Weiss lectured but whatever authority she had in her voice was betrayed by a little smile on her lips.

"Girls…" Ruby looked close to tears, tears of joy, a few rebellious drops sliding down her blushing cheeks as she hugged her two teammates and dearest friends of all. "Thank you so much~!"

Then, she smiled a sheepish smile and turned to look at the overloaded trolley full of sweet chocolate goodness.

"…uh…guys…could I have some help? I highly doubt I could ever eat all this chocolate by myself…so…?" Ruby turned back to Blake and Weiss. The color was…only _partially_ beginning to drain from their faces.

 **~o~**

That night, Ruby, Blake and Weiss lay in bed with heavy tummies, the scent of chocolate still permeating the room.

There was the nigh inaudible, most subtle of giggles and Ruby, half-asleep/half-awake, idly registered a tall, soft and oh-so-very warm, voluptuous body slip into her bed and-wait.

"Y-Yang…is that…(yaaaaawn) is that you, sis…?" Ruby questioned in an adorably sleepy voice. She opened her eyes a bit further and silver orbs stared into lilac irises, beautiful eyes belonging to her one and only sister, Yang Xiao Long, the blonde grinning wide and gently bumping her nose with Ruby's.

"Hey sis~ How are you, Rubes? Here, Happy Valentine's~" And then, Yang leaned in and kissed Ruby full-on the lips, a deep, passionate kiss laden with tongue and…chocolate? Ruby idly registered Yang tossing away a silvery wrapping that glinted in the moonlight coming in through the window.

The two sisters in love lovingly embraced each other and moaned and cooed oh so softly into their chocolate kiss, smiling long after breaking the kiss and well into the night as Ruby and Yang cuddled as close as possible, smiling in blissful sleep.

 _Ohhh how Ruby Rose adored Valentine's Day~_

 _ **~FIN~**_

 **Happy Valentine's Day, everyone~ :3 Lemme know your thoughts in a nice, long, detailed and productive review and stay wonderful, stay beautiful, ya'll. Here's hopin' you fellas enjoyed my second foray into this category.**

 **Till the next story~!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
